


EL GUERRERO MÁS PODEROSO | PICCOLO & GOHAN

by irohny



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Angustía, Después de Cell, Other, fraternal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: Piccolo lo ve en sus ojos, y lo siente en su corazón.
Relationships: Piccolo & Son Gohan
Kudos: 16





	EL GUERRERO MÁS PODEROSO | PICCOLO & GOHAN

Gohan rara vez se quejaba.

Él había sido, desde pequeño, extremadamente obediente. A pesar de algunos lloriqueos que le habían costado una que otra bofetada de la vida.

Gohan tuvo siempre presente en mente el ser fuerte, valiente, responsable. Semejante personalidad no se había forjado de un día para otro, ni mucho menos en base a bonitas experiencias: no había aprendido el valor de la vida disfrutándola, sino viéndola deslizarse de los ojos de sus seres queridos; no había aprendido a comer sin rechistar cualquier platillo por sus sabores y olores, sino por privarse de alimentos durante días y sentir su estómago rugir tanto al punto de doler; no había aprendido la importancia de cada pelea admirando las artes marciales, sino teniendo en frente a cualquier energúmeno con una fuerza capaz de arrasar con su vida y la vida de la Tierra, con la muerte y la sed de sangre en ojos malévolos y sonrisas aterradoras.

Gohan solía tener pesadillas grotescas, aterradoras al punto de despertarlo con lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos, pero rara vez se quejaba.

Los entrenamientos se le volvían tediosos y angustiantes en algunas ocasiones, pero rara vez se quejaba.

Piccolo lo notaba, pero rara vez lo mencionaba.

—Muy bien, puedes descansar.

La voz del Namekusei sonó dura (como siempre) y sus ojos lo miraron severos (como siempre), pero Gohan se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio y echarse de espaldas al suelo, yaciendo a su lado con confianza (desde siempre) y encontrando en Piccolo a quien mirar con todo el amor del mundo (desde siempre).

Piccolo podía atribuirlo a la naturaleza amable del joven, destellos de la confianza y viveza pura de su padre asomando en algunas sonrisas y carcajadas, la misma terquedad y la palabra _obstinado_ en cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Me pregunto si alguna vez seré capaz de descansar de verdad —soltó Gohan sin mucho peso en sus palabras, riendo en un hilo de voz. Piccolo escuchó atento, siendo terrible para entender a los humanos pero conociendo al niño como la palma de su mano.

Unos minutos pasaron, pero el comentario se había estancado en la mente de Piccolo. Una idea vaga y absurda se había instalado en él.

—En fin, sigamos —dijo Gohan, poniéndose en guardia y enseñándole una sonrisa poco propia del guerrero en que se había convertido.

Piccolo fue más consciente que nunca de ese hecho. De su sonrisa brillante y su postura de defensa, todo Gohan indicando inocencia y amor por la vida, sin importar los estragos que podían hacer sus manos con los enemigos. El Namekusei lo miró por algunos momentos más, el viento soplando su capa y moviendo el pelo negro del adolescente, que tras la quietud y la espera, notó que algo andaba mal.

—¿Señor Piccolo? —preguntó, y la agudez en su voz hizo que Piccolo apartara el rostro—. ¿Qué sucede?

Poco a poco el Saiyajin fue perdiendo la postura y distorsionando la expresión de su rostro a una llena de confusión.

Piccolo estaba pensando demasiado. En todos los años con Gohan a su lado, su querido discípulo, el niño con cola extremadamente mimado y caprichoso, el jovencito con increíbles e incomparables poderes ocultos controlados por su estado cambiante de ánimo, el único terrestre que lo miraba sin una pizca de miedo y le hablaba con completa confianza. El adolescente que había sostenido la Tierra sobre sus hombros, que había luchado por el legado de su padre, que se había esforzado hasta las lágrimas y sangre. Que odiaba pelear, odiaba la violencia, odiaba todo en lo que se había convertido.

Piccolo no pudo soportar esa realización.

—Gohan...

Gohan estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de él, absolutamente perdido.

—¿Qué está mal? —su voz tomó un tono rudo, ese que usaba cuando había peligro, cuando su ki se elevaba y su cabello brillaba en oro. Piccolo pensó en todo el martirio que había tenido que pasar para poder ser _esto._

—No es... No es tu obligación —habló con voz tensa, indecisa, sin ser claro.

—¿Uh? ¿A qué se refiere, Señor Piccolo?

¿A qué me refiero? Se preguntó a sí mismo, y volvió a mirar a Gohan.

Gohan rara vez se quejaba.

Gohan _nunca_ se quejaba.

—Nada de esto es tu obligación, Gohan. Tú puedes parar, simplemente...

¿Huir? ¿Abandonar el campo de batalla? ¿Rendirse frente a los enemigos? ¿Dejar de entrenar?

Ninguna de esas cosas fueron aceptadas por la moral de Piccolo, pero Gohan...

Él deseaba que Gohan fuera feliz tanto que su garganta se cerró por la fuerza del anhelo, y sólo por esta vez, por él, podría permitir que-

—¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Se volvió loco?

Oh, Gohan. La excepción a todas sus reglas.

—Ya no hay enemigos, niño. Y sé muy bien que nada de esto te agrada, jamás lo hizo —habló recuperando un poco de su autoridad.

Gohan frunció el ceño hacia él.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Podrían aparecer más, podrían crear más androides. Y yo no soy ningún cobarde, si eso es lo que insinúa.

Piccolo casi carcajeó. Obstinado.

—Lo sé, niño. Eres el más fuerte y valiente de los guerreros. —Suspiró con devoción, acercándose a su pupilo a paso lento, viendo el enojo desarmarse en su expresión.

—¿Qué quiere decir, Señor Piccolo?

_Que estoy orgulloso, que te amo como no puedo expresarlo, que te admiro como tú admiras a tu padre, que quiero que dejes de hacer y ser algo que odias._

—Gohan, hijo —susurró, acariciando el pelo negro en sus garras, apreciando el crecimiento del adolescente frente a sus ojos—, no tienes que probarle nada a nadie. Créeme, ya has hecho demasiado. —Se inclinó en una rodilla, tomando a su hijo de los hombros y sonriéndole como él mismo le había enseñado—. Puedes descansar.

Los ojos de Gohan se llenaron de tantas cosas con esa declaración. De aturdimiento, de alivio, de amor, de lágrimas. Y lo abrazó casi como si lo necesitara como respirar, e incluso si yacía roto entre sus brazos, Gohan no se quejó ni una sola vez.


End file.
